In the production of yarn, the resultant yarn, in ring spinning, is first wound up in the form of cops. These are small bobbins with a relatively small quantity of yarn. The cops are not suitable for paying out the yarn directly to a yarn-using machine, such as a loom. For that purpose, the yarn must be rewound into a cross-wound bobbin from which the yarn can be drawn off overhead. Drawing the yarn off overhead is necessary since only that assures a high yarn draw-off speed with starting and stopping.
German Patent Disclosure DE 121 963 discloses a bobbin winding system that is suitable for creating cross-wound bobbins. For that purpose, the system has a rotatably supported tube holder onto which the tubes on which the cross winding is created are slipped. For driving the tube or the cross winding formed on it, a roller or cylinder is provided that is oriented axially parallel to the axis of rotation of the tube holder. It is held in contact by frictional engagement with the outside of the particular cross winding formed. To make shogging or movement of the incoming yarn possible, a yarn guide element is provided which can be displaced parallel to the axis of rotation of the tube. The yarn guide element is seated on a cable that travels around three rollers. One of the rollers is driven, while the yarn guide element is moved back and forth between the other two rollers. By means of a microprocessor controller, which with a sensor detects the rpm of the tube holder, the drive motor is controlled such that the desired cross winding is created.
A high edge buildup on the face ends is intended to be avoided by suitable control of the motor and thus of the shogging stroke. The arrangement also is intended to prevent ribbon windings. In ribbon windings, the yarns in the next winding plus one, with the same winding direction, would rest directly on top of one another.
However, it has been demonstrated that the known arrangement requires considerable energy. At the end of the shogging stroke, the motor must be braked, and with the reversed direction of rotation it must be accelerated, leading to increased current consumption.